


Christmas at work

by Caliaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliaa/pseuds/Caliaa
Summary: Lo que menos deseaba Ron era celebrar Navidad en el trabajo y por eso sus amigos tratarían de hacer lo posible por animarlo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Christmas at work

El rostro de Ron Weasley no reflejaba otra cosa que no fuera tristeza. La navidad era algo muy importante para él y su familia. En esas fechas se reunían todos sus hermanos en la madriguera con sus sobrinos y, hasta hace dos años, sus mejores amigos Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Algunos podrían tildarlo de infantil, pero realmente le gustaba rodearse de las personas que amaba y que lo amaban para celebrar.

Las cosas ya no eran como años atrás, la ausencia de Percy por su rechazo a la familia y posteriormente la de sus amigos se hizo notar fuertemente en la larga mesa. Su familia no había aceptado la forma de relacionarse de Harry y Hermione y mucho menos con quien lo hacían por lo que, al ellos elegir un camino distinto al que todo el mundo esperaba, dejaron de ser bien recibidos en la madriguera.

Decir que esto afecto la amistad del trío de oro sería mentir ya que ellos seguían siendo tan o más unidos que antes. Pero, a pesar de eso, la Navidad seguía siendo algo que Ron elegiría compartir con su familia siempre. Por eso, cuando Kingsley designo que su escuadrón tendría que realizar la guardia de Navidad en el ministerio su buen humor y sonrisa se esfumaron.

Harry y Hermione pudieron reconocer al instante la frustración y la tristeza en el rostro de su mejor amigo antes de retirarse a su hogar para cambiarse. Por lo que decidieron pedir una audiencia con el ministro para tratar de convencerlo de que ellos podrían hacer el trabajo sin Ron allí pero, no funcionó. A pesar de eso decidieron pedir permiso para algo más. Le darían a Ron una cena de Navidad cálida y que lo hiciera sentir en casa en el trabajo. Kingsley les permitió utilizar una de las seis salas de reuniones que poseía el ministerio para que celebraran allí. Harry había enviado a Kreacher a Grimmauld Place por algunas cosas para decorar y Hermione fue en busca de la chica que atendía la cafetería del ministerio para que la ayudara a preparar algo de comida.

El turno de la guardia comenzaba a las siete de la tarde y duraría ocho horas. Siendo casi las seis solo tenían una hora antes de que Ron regresara y ellos tuvieran todo listo para celebrar en el trabajo. Pero, se olvidaron de un pequeño detalle. Draco Malfoy. El rubio también conformaba parte del grupo de aurores que debía hacer la guardia aquella noche pero eso no era todo. Él y Ron aun no tenían una relación muy serena que se pudiera decir y, a pesar de que el pelirrojo aceptaba y respetaba la elección de la relación de sus amigos con el rubio, el desagrado entre ellos era demasiado.

Draco estaba bastante contento con el hecho de pasar Navidad en el trabajo ya que así se evitaba toda la parafernalia que tanto detestaba, aunque en los últimos dos años su odio por la celebración no era tan grande gracias a Harry y Hermione, y celebraría con las dos únicas personas que amaba. Todo era fantástico hasta que, mientras se cambiaba de ropa en Grimmauld Place, vio a Kreacher llegar y ponerse a buscar las decoraciones navideñas a pedido del amo Potter, como le había dicho el elfo. Rápidamente se dirigió al ministerio y luego de buscarlos por varios minutos los encontró abrazados en una de las salas de reuniones observando una, debía reconocer, hermosa decoración.

— Disculpen señores Malfoy, no quisiera interrumpir pero, ¿podrían decirme que es todo esto? —dijo mientras ingresaba en la sala y cerraba la puerta tras él.

— Hola amor. —habló primero Harry y se acercó para darle un beso seguido de Hermione.

— Hola, Lu. —saludó la castaña con una sonrisa. — ¿No te he dicho varias veces que yo no seré Malfoy?

— Mimí, eso es un caso perdido. Yo ya me resigne a dejar de ser solo Potter.

— Deberías hacer lo mismo que Scar, cielo.

— Ustedes sean Malfoy, yo me quedo siendo Granger y seguimos los tres juntos. Los amo pero no quiero ser la esposa de. —resolvió.

— Está bien, eso lo veo bastante más viable. —concordó Draco. —Ahora, ¿van a decirme para que es toda la decoración? No creí que ustedes realmente extrañaran tanto celebrar navidad. —cuestionó mientras tomaba una de las manzanas verdes que se encontraban en una pequeña cesta en el centro de la mesa y la mordía.

— Oh, esto no es por nosotros, Lu. —respondió Hermione. —Es por Ron.

— Queremos que sienta un poquito de lo que es la navidad en su casa aquí ya que no podrá celebrarla como siempre. —explicó Harry con una enorme sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes de emoción al igual que Hermione.

— ¿Acaso las comadrejas son los duendes de Santa Claus que les es tan importante la Navidad? —se burló para luego soltar una carcajada que fue cortada por dos golpes, uno en cada brazo.

— No seas así con Ron, Draco. —regañó Hermione.

— Es muy importante esta fecha para él —prosiguió Harry. —, y nosotros como sus mejores amigos queremos que pueda disfrutar este año a pesar de que no pueda ser como siempre.

— Bueno, es solo navidad. ¿Acaso no puede simplemente madurar?

— Lo dice quien confecciona de cuatro a cinco trajes para Halloween por si lo invitan a más de una fiesta. —refutó Hermione.

— Lo hago por los premios al mejor disfraz.

— ¡Esos premios son para los niños, Draco! —respondió Harry exasperado. —Blaise organiza eso para sus hijos y los de Daphne. 

— Pero yo siempre obtengo un trofeo. —continuó Draco mientras torcía la boca y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho haciendo un berrinche.

— Ese trofeo lo llevamos nosotros para que no te sientas mal al ver que no ganas nada. —expuso Hermione. —Lu, no seas así con Ron. No es infantil querer celebrar la navidad con tus seres queridos.

— Lo sé. —admitió. —Lo siento, ¿vale? Prometo que no molestaré más con eso.

— Ese es mi novio. —dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba.

— Y el mío. —concordó Hermione mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. —Ahora, debo ir por la comida antes de que él llegué.

— Yo te ayudo, cielo. ¿habrá caviar o foie gras? —preguntó mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a su novia y novio.

— No, Lu, queremos que Ron se sienta como en casa. Habrá patatas asadas, pavo relleno y—

— No digas que habrá pigs in blankets porque puedo vomitar. —interrumpió poniendo cara de asco y nuevamente sus brazos fueron levemente golpeados en clara reprimenda.

Luego de pasar por la cafetería y llevar todo a la sala de reuniones montaron lo último que faltaba, un pequeño árbol de navidad. Debajo colocaron algunos pequeños obsequios que llamaron la atención de Draco. Todo estaba servido, había tazas para que después compartieran chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, eso si Draco dejaba de comérselos.

Cuando Ron llegó, los tres estaban en la entrada principal del ministerio aguardando su llegada con una enorme sonrisa, a excepción de Draco. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos fue arrastrado sin mediar palabra hacia la sala de reuniones número tres. Al abrir la puerta e ingresar Ron no pudo explicar el calorcito que se le instaló en el pecho. Casi con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó muy fuerte a sus mejores amigos.

— Esto es por ti, Ron, ¡feliz navidad amigo! —le dijo con mucha alegría Hermione.

— ¡Feliz navidad, Ronnie! —molestó Harry.

— Feliz navidad para ustedes, chicos, los amo mucho. —luego de abrazarlos por segunda vez se giró hacia Draco. —Feliz navidad, Malfoy.

— Feliz navidad, Weasley. —respondió mientras tocía falsamente.

Luego de los abrazos que duraron un poco más de cinco minutos, demasiado tiempo según Draco, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para cenar. Ron parecía realmente feliz, la sonrisa en su rostro era enorme. Harry y Hermione estaban realmente conformes por cómo estaba saliendo todo. Al parecer la comida era la indicada y realmente había conquistado el estómago del pelirrojo.

Draco, por otro lado, estaba un poco molesto al ver como Hermione y Harry parecían desesperados por complacer a Ron. Sin embargo, los entendía. Ellos habían tenido una vida y familia distintas, seguramente a él lo habían hecho amar aquella celebración de la misma manera en la que habían hecho que él la llegara a detestar.

Luego de la cena, Harry y Hermione se acercaron a tomar las cajas que habían colocado bajo el pequeño pino decorado. Entregaron a Ron dos de ellas. Una contenía una fotografía de los tres cuando se graduaron de la academia y la otra, era un relicario con la foto familiar que se tomó con su familia cuando viajaron a Egipto en 1.993. 

— Esto... es perfecto chicos. No pudieron haberme hecho un mejor regalo. —sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. —Lamento no haber traído nada para ustedes. 

— No te preocupes por nosotros. —le dijo Harry.

— Estamos felices de que te hayan gustado.

Luego, tomaron la última caja y se la entregaron a Draco. Dentro había un cofre pequeño que portaba un anillo de plata con la inicial de su nombre acompañada por las dos iniciales que correspondían a los nombres de su novio y novia, con una esmeralda en medio.

— El resto de tus regalos esperan en casa. —le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

— No creímos que quisieras que Ron los vea o nos vea con ellos. —Ron, quien estaba comiendo nueces se atragantó al oír eso de la boca de Harry. Draco, en cambio, se mordió el labio y sonrió de lado.

Al finalizar la ronda de chocolate caliente, sin malvaviscos, comenzaron a hacer rondas. Ron pidió dar una vuelta con Draco, cosa que sorprendió a todos pero a la que Draco accedió. 

Al pasar por la oficina del ministro, casi terminando el recorrido que hasta entonces había sido en silencio, Ron aclaró la garganta y volteó hacia Draco sin dejar de caminar. 

— Los haces realmente felices. Creo que puedo tolerar tu existencia si eso implica verlos felices, hurón. —soltó riendo. 

— Creo que puedo decir lo mismo, comadreja. —respondió un poco más relajado. —Supongo que la cena y todo esto no estuvo tan mal.

— Creo que no fue tan terrible pasar navidad en el trabajo. 


End file.
